Dragonball Zombies
by supersaiyan34
Summary: A plague has struck the Dragonball Universe, infecting the Z Fighters and turning them into flesh eating zombies that consume every person they can get their hands on. Watch how the DBZ universe becomes a twisted place. Starting during the Great Saiyaman Saga.
1. The Tale of Infection

**Hey! I was a huge fan of the Marvel Zombies Series, so I thought that it would be cool to do a Dragonball version. I promise, it weill be very epic and gory!**

**Prologue**

There are infinite universes out there; each possessing it's own circumstances, galaxies, and people. Some are plain, and others have people with strange and unique powers. Some have good circumstances, and others have bad endings. In one such universe, a plague spread.

Some said that it began with a flash, over Manhattan. Next, a virus spread through the superhuman community, starting with the superhero team know as the avengers. The virus was spread through physical contact, the most common example, a bite. If infected, the victim turns into a cannibal, with a psychological mindset that made them have an insatiable quench for human flesh. In less than 24 hours, the infected superhuman ate the entire human race. Then, they consumed the devourer of worlds himself, Galactus. The monsters scoured the universe, consuming every individual and planet, from the Kree to the Skrulls. Once the entire universe was consumed, the creatures returned to Earth. They were tricked into being transported into another universe, which they then consumed as well. Some of the zombies rebelled against the hunger, feeling remorse. The zombies then fought one final fight, resulting in all but one of their deaths. That zombie was then teleported away by the Watcher, which was sent back to the past of the original universe, to start the cycle again.

**But…**

One event can change everything. In another universe, everything from earlier occurred exactly the same, except for one thing… instead of the zombie being teleported back to it's original dimension… the teleportation device malfunctioned. The monster was sent to a new universe, where the nightmare would begin all over again…

**Epic, huh? If you don't get, read Marvel Zombies! Anyway, read and review!**


	2. The First Infection

**Hey, let's get started with this horror story. I finally picked a good beginning for this! Review!**

**Chapter 1**

"Yah! Rah!" Gohan yelled as he punched through the air. There was a week left before the world martial arts tournament, and everyone was training so that they would win the competition. Goten was his training partner, and they were currently in SSJ form, dueling against each other. Videl had been training with them for a while, until she learned how to fly. Currently, she was training for the tournament on her own.

"Gohan! Goten! Time for lunch!" Chi-Chi yelled as she stood outside their home. A minute later, the two ran up to the house with grin on their faces.

"I'm starving!" Gohan grinned as they walked inside.

**Meanwhile…**

"What is this…" Bulma frowned as she sat in her lab and typed at a computer as signs flashed over it.

"What the heck are you doing, woman?" Bulma turned to see Vegeta standing in the doorway, looking at her curiously. She was surprised to see him out of the gravity room.

"Checking these readings, Vegeta. Something is warping the space time continuum. I'm not sure, but I think something is… traveling through it." Bulma frowned.

"Hah! That's ridiculous, woman! Not even Frieza had that kind of tech!" Vegeta laughed as he gulped down a pitcher of water and walked off. Bulma frowned.

"But… what is it's not someone from our universe?" Bulma said softly.

**Satan City…**

"YAH! Rah!" Videl yelled as she punched a pinching bag, while Mr. Satan's other students stared in shock. Then, she kicked it, causing it to crack in half.

"Phew! Put up another one, will you guys?" Videl asked as she began to walk out. Then…

CRACK! A purple flash lit up the sky, causing Videl to frowned and rush to the window, along with the other students.

"What on Earth…" Videl frowned as the sky glowed purple and lightning lit up the sky. Something fell from it and smashed into the distance. Videl frowned.

"What was that?" Videl frowned. Her phone rang a minute later.

"Yeah?" Videl asked as she answered the phone.

"Videl, it's the Chief of Police. I know you told us not to bother you while you're training, but we could use you when we check this thing out. Crashed in the middle of the city, and we don't know what we're dealing with." The chief of police said over the phone.

"Got it." Videl said. She turned and ran out of the room.

"Better not take any chances." Videl muttered as she dialed.

"Hello?" Gohan answered as he picked up the phone.

"Gohan, it's me. Something weird just happened. Something crashed down in the middle of Satan City, same time as the sky glowed purple and flashed lightning. Can you come as saiyaman? I'm not sure what's going on." Videl asked as she climbed into her jet, still getting used to flying.

"Ok… sure." Gohan frowned as he lowered the phone.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Something strange is going on. I've gotta get to Satan City!" Gohan said as he pressed his watch, making his saiyaman outfit.

"Wait, what?" Chi-Chi gasped.

"I don't know… I'll come back! I promise!" Gohan yelled as he shot into the air. He frowed as he flew through the air.

**The Lookout…**

Dende frowned as he stood on the edge of the lookout.

"What is it, Dende?" Piccolo frowned.

"Something has happened… that will change everything." Dende said.

"You mean when the sky lit up? I sensed that something came through. Something… not from this universe." Piccolo frowned.

"Yes. Something of pure evil… and hunger." Dende said softly.

"Hunger?" Piccolo frowned.

"Yes. And Gohan will be at the center of it. He's going right for it." Dende said softly, causing Piccolo to clench his fists.

**Satan City…**

"Wow. Looks like when Cell came through." Gohan frowned as he slowed down. He could see several blocks flattened, leading to a crater several yards wide, with police taping off the area. He could see Videl standing nearby. She smirked as he landed in front of her.

"What's he doing here?" the Chief asked.

"Easy guys, he's with me." Videl smiled. The Chief frowned, and then nodded to another officer, who lifted the tape and let Videl and Gohan walk through.

"Geez, looks like something smashed this place apart." Gohan frowned.

"Can you sense anything?" Videl frowned as they walked to the edge of the crater. Gohan frowned as he looked down and concentrated.

"I can't sense anything. But, let's be careful, Videl." Gohan walked down the crater with her.

"Hey look, there's someone there!" Videl said with surprise. Gohan's eyes widened. It looked like someone was kneeing down in the center. Whoever it was, he was wearing a yellow outfit and a tattered blue cape. Gohan couldn't see his face.

"Geez, we better get him to an ambulance. Excuse me sir, are you okay?" Videl asked as she reached her arm out. Gohan's eyes widened.

"Videl! No!" Gohan yelled, but it was too late. The man whirled and roared as he sunk his teeth into Videl's arm, causing her to scream out in pain.

"VIDEL!" Gohan roared as he whirled. He gaped at the thing he was facing. It had empty eyes, a wide mouth, and all his teeth visible. He had Videl's blood dripping down his mouth. What scared Gohan was that he couldn't feel a thing off this thing. Just like an android. In the second that he was distracted, the creature leaped onto him and sunk his teeth into Gohan's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.

"Delicious." The creature sneered. Gohan slammed him back into the crater well, causing him to let go. Gohan snarled as he went SSJ and slammed his fist across the creature's face, followed by a knee to the monster's stomach. Gohan frowned a bit as his arm stung. He grinned as his fist glowed, and then fired a ki blast. Gohan watched in shock as the blast went through the creature's chest. But what truly terrified him was that the creature looked back up and smiled.

"I'm gonna enjoy eating you." He grinned.

"NO!" Gohan roared as he fired a ki blast, taking the top of the monster's head off. The creature's body staggered back and collapsed onto the ground. Gohan panted as he turned back to normal, and then turned to Videl.

"Nggghh…" Videl gasped as she clutched her arm.

"Oh my god… hang on Videl!" Gohan gasped as he picked her up and leaped out of the hole, panting as the cops rushed up.

"What happened?" the chief yelled.

"Monster… attacked both of us. It's done. But, she needs a hospital." Gohan panted. He handed Videl's moaning form to the ambulance men and watched as she was loaded.

"I better get home…" Gohan said softly as he wiped his brow.

"You should get that looked at." The Chief gestured at Gohan's shoulder.

"It's nothing, I'm alright. You should have Bulma Briefs recover this thing." Gohan panted as he sweated and took off into the air.

"Geez. You okay?" The chief asked.

"I've got to get home." Gohan gasped as he shot into the distance.

**Elsewhere…**

"Uhhhhh…" Videl groaned in the ambulance.

"What's wrong with her? All her stats are dropping like mad!" one of the men gasped. Then, Videl screamed as she hurled green liquid from her mouth.

"Hungry…. I need…" Videl gasped as her head was turned.

"What, Miss Satan? Need what?" one of the paramedics asked in confusion.

"FLESH!" Videl roared as she shot forward and closed her mouth around one of the paramedic's heads, taking the top off.

"What the?" the other screamed in shock as Videl ate his partner's head off, and then polished off the rest of him, turning towards him with a smile. He screamed in horror at the sight of her. A minute later, the ambulance smashed into the side of a building. Videl grinned as she crawled out and sniffed as she looked around. She was still hungry.

**Mt. Pazou…**

Gohan groaned as his house came into view, and staggered down onto the ground. He groaned as he pushed open the door and staggered in, tossing off his helmet to the side.

"Gohan? What happened?" Chi-Chi asked with surprise as she walked in from the kitchen with Goten behind her.

"Ugggghhh… there was a thing in that crater. Attacked me and Videl. Blasted thing took a bite outta my shoulder." Gohan muttered, causing Chi-Chi to gasp and immediately move towards his shoulder and look at it.

"Goten, go to the bathroom and get some xlerphome, quick!" Chi-Chi gasped as she dabbed at the bite wound with a towel.

"I… I feel…" Then, Gohan howled and pitched his head forward as he threw up.

"G-gohan?" Chi-Chi stammered with fear as he looked at her.

"GAAAHHHHH! THE HUNGER!" Gohan roared as he tackled Chi-Chi and sank his teeth into her neck, cutting off her terrified scream.

"G-g-gohan?" Gohan turned to see a terrified Goten standing in the doorway, eyes wide with fear.

"G-goten, run… I… can't control …myself…" Gohan gasped as Chi-Chi's blood dripped down his face. Goten looked terrified, and then shot out the door, into the distance. Gohan sighed, and then resumed his meal, until there was nothing left but bones.

"Well, well, I see I'm not the only one feeling hungry. You too, huh?" Gohan turned to see Videl grinning at him from the doorway.

"Don't look at me!" Gohan roared. Videl smiled.

"That thing must have infected us! We… need to… gahhh! The hunger!" Gohan hissed.

"What are we waiting for? We've got an entire world out there. Let's back get to Satan City!" Videl grinned as she rose into the air. Gohan grinned and followed her. About five minutes, Satan City came into view.

"It's feeding time, boys!" Gohan roared.

**Geez, this is going to be gory. The other Z Fighters are going to get mixed up in it all next chapter! Read and Review! **


	3. The Fall of the Prince of Saiyans

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter in this zombie horror saga! Review! **

**Chapter 2**

"Hmmm?" Vegeta frowned as he looked up from his rapid punching, causing Trunks to stare at him.

"What's wrong, dad?" Trunks frowned.

"Something is wrong, boy. Kakarot's brat's energy just vanished." Vegeta narrowed his eyes. At that moment, a furious pounding began on the door.

"VEGETA! Trunks! Get out here now!" Bulma screamed. A second later, she fell back as the door slid open.

"What is it, woman? Is Kakarot's brat dead?" Vegeta asked.

"Wha…" Bulma stammered.

"His energy vanished, What the hell is going on?" Vegeta snapped.

"Something very bad. Come on." Bulma said quickly as she led them into the living room, where a trembling Goten was sitting on the couch, who looked like he was about to cry,

"Goten, what happened?" Trunks asked with confusion as he ran up to his friend.

"G-gohan killed Mom!" he wimpered, getting stares from Vegeta and Trunks.

"He what?" the two saiyans said at the same time. Bulma patted Goten on the head.

"Apparantly, Gohan stumbled into the house with a wound on his shoulder that he said he got from something biting him. Then, he turned into a monster and ripped Chi-Chi's throat out, but retained enough sentience to tell Goten to run. And then… this came on the TV. Try to keep your lunch down." Bulma gulped as she turned on the TV.

"We're live from Satan City, where Saiyaman and Videl have gone insane, and are eating everyone in sight!" the obviously terrified reporter shook as the camera zoomed on Gohan, who grabbed a screaming woman and chomped on her head, cutting off her terrified scream, while Videl was kneeling next to a dead man with his stomach ripped open and was feasting on his intestines. Then, they turned towards the camera, giving everyone a full view of their faces. Then, they roared and shot towards the camera, getting a terrified scream before the scrren turned to static.

"Dear… god…" Vegeta said slowly.

"d…dad?" Trunks stammered as he looked at Vegeta.

"I have been all over the universe… but I have never seen creatures like that before." Vegeta said slowly.

"There's a good reason for that." Everyone whirled to see Piccolo standing in the doorway.

"Namekian." Vegeta growled.

"Drop it, Vegeta. There's no time for your rivalry. We're beyond that." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo, what's going on?" Bulma asked.

"Dende felt something rip through our dimensional fabric, and crashed into Satan City. Gohan and Videl were first onto the scene. Inside the crater was a creature from another universe, which attacked them both and managed to infect them with a virus before Gohan destroyed it. The virus has turned them into flesh eating monsters, who will continue to eat until this Earth is desolate. We must destroy them, now. We need to gather everyone, or they'll pick us off one by one." Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. Vegeta snorted.

"Hah! No need for that, namek. I'll kill them myself!" Vegeta smirked as he turned SSJ.

"NO! That's the last thing you should do! They get one bite on you, you'll turn into one of them! And if that happens, we're all doomed!" Piccolo glared at him. Vegeta sneered at him and swung his arm at him, driving Piccolo back. He whirled to see Vegeta shoot out the door.

"Vegeta!" Bulma groaned.

"If he gets out of this, I'll kill him." Piccolo snarled as he pounded his fist into the wall. Then, he turned and whirled towards the door.

"Wha… where are you going? To fight Gohan?" Bulma stammered.

"No, to the lookout, to prepare the resistance. Get everyone there now." Piccolo glared at her, causing her to nod. Goten and Trunks took off after him.

**Satan City…**

Vegeta smirked as he flew into the air and saw the smoke rising from Satan City.

"Hah. It's a shame that I'm not responsible for that." Vegeta grinned as he headed for the rising smoke. He laughed as he smashed into the ground, causing Gohan and Videl to look towards him.

"Geez, brat, you look like hell!" Vegeta grinned as he clenched his fists.

"Well well, Vegeta!" Gohan grinned.

"He looks delicious!" Videl grinned.

"I don't know what the hell happened to you, boy, but either quit it now or I'll blast you!" Vegeta smirked as his hands glowed.

"Go ahead, like it will actually kill us. Just wait, Vegeta, you'll be one of us soon enough!" Videl grinned.

"Like hell I will!" Vegeta roared as he thrust his fists forward, sending them both flying. He didn't even give Gohan a chance before he slammed his fist across Gohan's face, and a knee to the stomach. Then, he smirked as he held out his fist and fired a ki blast, shooting through Gohan's chest and sending him back onto the ground.

"It's a shame, boy. You've ruined everything that your father made." Vegeta smirked. Then, he watched in shock as Gohan got up, and looked at the small hole in his chest.

"Well well… what do you know?" Gohan grinned at him.

"Try doing that without your head!" Vegeta roared as he held his palm out and a blue glow formed in it. Gohan chuckled.

"Oh Vegeta, I forgot to tell you one other thing that this virus does to us…" Gohan smirked. At that second, Videl sunk her teeth into Vegeta's soulder, causing him to scream in pain and shock.

"It makes our ki's vanish." He smirked as Videl leaped back and Vegeta snarled as he fell on his knees and gripped his shoulder wound.

"Oh, how the mighty prince falls." Gohan grinned as Vegeta howled and threw up, before snarling to show that his face had morphed into that of a monster, with all teeth showing and empty eyes.

"Now do you see, Vegeta?" Gohan smirked. Vegeta snarled.

"The… blasted… hunger!" Vegeta roared as he whirled and flew into a man and ripped him apart. Gohan smiled.

"We have the whole world, Vegeta! It's eating time!" Gohan roared as he shot forward.

**Oh boy… if Vegeta's infected, does the Earth have any chance of survival left? Read and review!**


End file.
